A Witch and a Hunter
by rawrdino01
Summary: A collection of Beremy drabbles from my Tumblr (requested and non-requested).
1. Channeling

**So this is (I think) the first Beremy drabble I ever posted on my Tumblr. It was requested, but I can't remember who the requester was.**

**The request was a recreation of their scenes in 2x15 where she's channeling him. **

**My Tumblr: iheartmusic1213**

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy sat on their knees in front of the fire place, a few candles between them.

She lit the candles with her powers, before channeling them and making a small fire spark in her hands.

"Now that's cool." Jeremy said, amazed by the young witch's ability. "How does it work?"

"It's called channeling." She started. "It's syphoning power from something. Another witch, the moon, an element."

"So technically you could channel me." He replied. She looked at him skeptically. "Well, I'm an element, sort of. I mean, isn't the human body mostly water?"

She nodded slightly. "You're right." He smiled. "Let's see what happens."

She moved closer to him and placed her hands on his chest. He looked down at her and smiled slightly. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled back. It was ridiculous what this fifteen year old boy could do to her.

The candles flickered around them before igniting into a beautiful glow, making the room look almost magical.

"Woah." He muttered, looking around.

She smiled. "Wow."

He looked back down at her and her gaze met his. Their faces were only inches apart, close enough to feel each other's breath against their skin.

He leaned in closer, almost asking permission if it was okay or not, and she met him halfway, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss.

Her arms moved up to wrap around his neck as his hands entangled into her long, dark hair.

She had no idea what she was doing, kissing her best friend's little brother and all, but she knew it felt good.

It felt right.


	2. Caught

**I can't remember when I posted this. I think it was a while a go, though. Maybe around the time they got back together?**

**Request: **

_**Anonymous asked: Prompt - Elena walking in on beremy making out**_

**My Tumblr: iheartmusic1213**

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting on Bonnie's bed in the dorm she shared with Elena and Caroline as she studied for her upcoming math test.

"Ugh!" Bonnie groaned as she put down her text book. "I give up!"

Jeremy chuckled and leaned forward. "What's the problem?" He asked, looking down at the open book.

She pouted playfully. "I wanna do something else. Math is boring."

Jeremy smirked slightly. "I can think of something."

Bonnie laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. His hands immediately dropped down to her waist as she leaned them back to lay on the bed.

She felt his tongue swipe across her lower lip, asking for entrance and she opened her mouth slightly. Their tongues battled for dominance as her fingers played with his short brown hair.

Just as he moved down to kiss her neck, they heard the door open.

"Oh my god!" They heard Elena exclaim, making them jump apart to the opposite sides of the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys would be here."

Bonnie blushed a deep red. "I thought you were at the bookstore?"

"They didn't have the book…I'll uh…come back later." Elena replied awkwardly.

"No, stay." Bonnie insisted, standing up.

Jeremy stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Why don't we grab something to eat?"

Bonnie nodded and grabbed his hand. "We'll be back later." She told Elena, pushing past her friend.

As soon as the door was closed, they burst out laughing. "I can't believe your sister just caught us making out." She said, burying her face in her hands.

"It's probably payback for how many times I've caught her and Damon doing…stuff." He laughed as he took her hand.


	3. Book of Love

**This is a non-requested one. I think I did it around the time Beremy got together.**

**I was listening to one of my favorite songs, "Book of Love" covered by Peter Gabriel, and came up with this.**

**My Tumblr: iheartmusic1213**

* * *

Bonnie looked at herself in the tall mirror that stood in the corner of the back room of the church.

She was wearing a strapless, mermaid-style, off-white wedding dress with a lace bodice. Her hair had grown out again and was down in loose curls, her side-swept bangs hanging over her eyes slightly.

This was the day she was going to become Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert.

"You look beautiful." Abby said as she entered the room to see her daughter staring at herself in the mirror.

Bonnie turned around and smiled, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Neither can I." Abby replied, smiling.

"I just wish grams could be here…" Bonnie said sadly, looking down at the ground.

Abby smiled. "Oh, she is." She took her daughters hand. "Are you ready for this?" She asked.

Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I am." She followed her mother out to where Caroline and Elena were.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Caroline squealed, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

Elena laughed. "I can't believe you're marrying my baby brother."

They heard the music start playing over the speakers, signaling it was time and the girls pulled away.

Caroline was the first to go, linking arms with Matt, Jeremy's best man and walking though the double-doors.

Elena and Damon followed closely behind. She didn't know why Damon was one of Jeremy's groomsmen, and honestly Jeremy didn't know, either.

Then it was her turn. Stefan walked up to her and smiled at her. "You look beautiful." He whispered her as they linked arms. Since her dad died, she had chosen Stefan to walk her down the aisle since he had become one of her close friends over the past couple of years.

They walked down the aisle together slowly, a bouquet of red roses in her hands. She looked up and saw Jeremy standing there with Matt, waiting.

She smiled, willing herself not to cry tears of happiness as she saw the love of her life standing there, waiting to say his vows and make her his wife.

As they finally approached him, Stefan gave her a quick hug before going to sit down by Abby in the front row.

They're hand joined as they stood across from each other.

They said their vows, exchanged rings and said 'I do', but it wasn't until their lips touched that they realized they truly were exactly where they were meant to be, with each other.

And it would remain that way for the rest of their lives, because no matter what, they loved each other.


	4. Her First Meal

**This is one I wrote the night of 5x07, for another Beremy Babe on Tumblr. **

**My Tumblr: iheartmusic1213**

Bonnie was sitting on the couch in the boarding house with a throw blanket thrown across her lap, watching the flames of the fire in the fireplace.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't eat anything less…greasy…for your first meal in like, three months." Jeremy said as he entered the room with a pizza box in his hand.

Bonnie laughed. "Hey, it's cool with me."

He set the box down on the coffee table and sat down next to her. "The first thing that I ate after getting brought back to life was a sandwich and fries, and I was with my dead legal guardian and my vampire sister, in a cemetery."

"Why in a cemetery?" She asked, laughing as she open the pizza box and took out a slice.

"I'm not really sure." Jeremy replied.

"Mmhmmm." Bonnie moaned as she took a bite of her pizza, making Jeremy laugh. "I forgot how good junk food was." She said.

"I'm stuck with eating this all the time due to Damon's refusal to buy groceries." He said.

"Well I'm perfectly happy with this since I'm with you." She said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed her softly. After a few seconds they both pulled away, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I really missed that." She said.

"Me, too." He replied.

"Jer, I have to tell you something." She said, sitting up a bit.

He looked at her. "What is it?"

She sighed. "When you were gone, Tessa appeared. She had died, Jer. And she told me something." She started. "Now that I'm the anchor, every time a supernatural being dies, they're going to pass through me, which means I'll be able to feel their death, and it doesn't exactly feel the greatest."

His hand went up to cup her cheek. "You know that I will always be here for you, no matter what." He told her.

She looked down at her hands. "I know." She looked back him. "And I love you for that."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you, too." He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, the pizza long forgotten.


	5. Tattled On

**This is from just last week, actually. It was requested after the webclip of Caroline finding out about Bonnie and Jeremy sleeping together.**

**Request:**

_**Anonymous asked: Prompt- caroline tells elena that bonnie and jer are sleeping/slept together and elena contronts or talks to them about it**_

Caroline marched into the kitchen of the Boarding house to see Elena leaning on the counter, drinking a blood bag.

"Did you know that Bonnie and Jeremy are sleeping together?" The blonde asked.

Elena choked on the blood. "What?!"

"I ran into them when they were sneaking out this morning!" Caroline replied.

"B-but I thought Bonnie was a virgin?!" Elena said, wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Well she's not anymore!" Caroline replied.

"Oh my god, so my best friend lost her virginity t-to my little brother?" Elena asked exasperatedly. "Why didn't she tell us about this?"

"Well she seemed pretty flustered about it earlier, maybe she didn't want to?" Caroline pointed out.

Elena sighed. "I'll be right back." She said, throwing away the empty blood bag.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked, but Elena had already left the room with her vamp-speed.

Elena charged into Jeremy's bedroom to see him and Bonnie making out on his bed.

"Oh my god!" Elena said, turning around.

The pair jumped apart. "Do you not know how to knock?" Jeremy asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Elena asked, turning around again.

Bonnie stood up and flattened down her hair a little. "It's not exactly something you tell the older sister of your boyfriend!" She said.

"Who also happens to be your best friend!" Elena said.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Jeremy asked, standing up and pulling his shirt back on. "You don't have to be involved with everything that goes on in our lives."

"Look, it's just… You guys are both really important to me, and I wanna know this stuff."

"Elena, please stay out of this." Bonnie begged. "I know that I should have told you, but it's not like either of us had to ask permission."

Elena sighed. "I know, you're right…" She took a couple steps back. "I'll just… leave." She said before walking out of the room.

Bonnie buried her face in her hands. "That was so embarrassing."

Jeremy laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "It could have been worse."

"What could be worse than your sister walking in on us making out?" She asked, looking up at him.

"My parents' ghosts' watching us." He replied.

She laughed. "Yeah, that'd be worse."

He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss.


	6. Sneaking Out

**This was requested after the short sneak peek of Caroline finding out about Bonnie and Jeremy sleeping together.**

**Request:**

_**Caroline is suspicious because she has shown up early to the Salvatore house (that -is- the Salvatore house in the background isn't it) and Bonnie is leaving...wearing the same clothes from the afternoon/evening before (clothes from the stills). So, either Bonnie and Jeremy stayed up all night or they STAYED UP ALL NIGHT and he's just now taking her home-before his sister and the rest of the household wake up. Somebody sent this to me in an ask and a one shot would be lovely**_

* * *

Caroline pulled up to the Salvatore house in her green Ford Fiesta to see Bonnie and Jeremy walking to his car, wearing the same clothes she had sworn they'd worn the day before.

At first she didn't think anything of it, until she realized how sneaky they were acting.

Caroline eyed them suspiciously before getting out of her car and marching towards them. "Bonnie Bennett!" She said.

The teenagers whipped around and looked at her nervously. "…Hey, Caroline…" said Bonnie.

The realization suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks and her eyes widened, looking between them. "Wait, did you two…?"

The teenagers looked at each other nervously. "Uh…"

Caroline smiled slightly. "Well look who finally lost her V-card!" She said a little-too-loudly.

"Shh!" Bonnie shushed her friend as they started walking again. "We don't need the whole world to know about it!" She whisper-shouted.

"Oh my god! So does Elena know her little brother-"

"No!" The couple interrupted in unison.

"Look at you two being all in sync!" Caroline teased.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Caroline!"

"Sorry, it's just you two are so adorable!" The blonde said. "When's the wedding?"

"Oh my god, Caroline!" Bonnie said exasperatedly.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Jeremy asked. "There must be some reason for why you're here."

"It can wait!" The blonde said.

Bonnie sighed. "Please, Caroline. I wanna get back to my place before Damon or Elena wake up."

Caroline sighed over-dramatically. "Fine!" She pointed to Bonnie. "But you will tell me everything later!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. "Alright, Caroline."

The blonde walked off and Bonnie shook her head, laughing lightly. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

Jeremy laughed. "It's fine." He opened the passenger door for her.

She smiled slightly and kissed him before climbing into the car.


	7. All Together

**Here's a requested one that I just did today.**

**Request:**

_**anonymous asked:**_

_**idk if you're taking prompts but if you are could you do one where bonnie, jeremy and Matt are talking before caroline came in during 5x11? pretty please :)**_

Bonnie walked into the living room to see Matt and Jeremy sitting across from each other on the couch, talking like any normal best friends would.

She leaned on the doorway, smiling slightly. She was glad that Jeremy had at least _one_ normal friend.

"So are you just gonna stand there and stare, or are you gonna join us?" Matt asked her after a few moments, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Jeremy turned around and smiled at her. "Hey."

She smiled back and walked over to the couch to sit next to her boyfriend. "I can't believe that Katherine is dying." She said. "I mean, she's done horrible things to all of us, but… It's almost like I've just gotten used to her being around, causing trouble."

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna miss her." Jeremy replied.

She laughed. "I don't think anyone will."

"So, Bon, how's college been going?" Matt asked, leaning forward.

Bonnie shrugged. "Alright. It's been fun sharing a dorm with Caroline and Elena."

"What happens when someone dies while you're in class?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I always see them first, so I just get excused from the class and go somewhere else." She replied.

"Does it hurt?" Matt asked.

Bonnie laughed lightly. "Like hell, but it's worth it if I can be here with you guys." She said.

Jeremy smiled at her and she took his hand.

The door opened and Caroline walked in, her hair and clothes slightly disheveled.

"Hey, where've you been?" Matt asked the blonde.

"In the woods. I got lost." Caroline replied. She pulled a leaf out of her hair and sat down on a chair next to the couch.


End file.
